


The Descent

by VaneDeception



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Friendship/Love, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneDeception/pseuds/VaneDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Kat survived. But with Kat injured and the world out looking for them they are forced to turn to someone Dante had hoped was in his past for good. There's a new threat looming in the city though they don't know it yet, and Dante is forced to face worse Virgil. He has to face himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is my very first fanfiction, so feedback, comment, questions, critiques etc. are welcomed (and hoped for!). I know not everything is cannon, but its mostly small details I've changed so I hope you won't mind too much. It takes place overlapping with the last mission in the DmC reboot, and it's mostly centered around that though if you pay close attention you might find some references to old DMC games and even a couple to Dante's Devine Comedy. I've added one main new character in the first couple chapters, but for the most part it'll be about Dante, Virgil, and Kat.

"I'm sorry brother." Dante whispered. He thought I couldn't hear him I'm sure. Dante was never one to show the weakness sowed into his soul by our mother's heritage.  
"Don't be," I thought savagely. "Not yet. That comes later."  
I didn't say it out loud. I didn't have the breath, but by the edge Dante steel eyes took he knew. Even armed with that knowledge he still didn't kill me.  
Another sliver of white snaked through Dante's hair and a bubble of blood rose on my lips where there should have been a laugh.  
"Demon," I managed with a hiss of chocked laughter. I reached for his newly white hair. He didn't draw back even as I smeared red into the pristine ivory lock.  
"Maybe," he acquiesce as my arm fell away. "Maybe that's what I am, or what I'll become. But I'll never be like you, Virgil." He stood.  
"Go die in private," he said scathingly, though we both knew I wouldn't die. Probably.  
"Wait," my lips formed the words but I doubted he heard me.  
"What?" his voice was like a whip, but I knew that in answering me he was weak. Weak enough for me to sow the seed for revenge.  
I grasped my half of the perfect amulet and held it out. Hesitantly Dante did the same. When they touched a shock ran through both of us forcing us apart. It wasn't time for them to be reunited. Still the touch gave me strength. Dante looked uncomfortable and I knew he had no idea what had happened or what the matching amulets meant.  
"Now you don't need Kat." I told him. The melding had given me enough strength to stumble away, but I waited for Dante to go first. No need for him to know more than he does now about their power.  
He gave me one last measuring look then walked across the wreckage we had created. He helped Kat to her feet then together they stood in the rift she had drawn until they flickered from sight. Stupid boy, I thought. You don't need the rifts. You never really did, but now you can control it.  
Still I grinned. Though she had turned on me, Kat had not yet outlived her usefulness.  
I could have followed them into the real world where the dangers for someone wounded like I was were less. Demons were worse than sharks when it came to scenting blood. My power though regenerated faster in limbo, and my wounds would heal quicker.  
After a fight like the one with my brother scavengers would be on their way and I knew I had to move.


	2. Dante

Kat and I stumbled into the real world forcing me to catch her before she fell.   
"Dante," she whispered, drawing her hand away from her side. It was covered in blood.  
"Shit," I swore, drawing up her shirt carefully to see the damage. It wasn't as bad as I had feared. The wound was large but it seemed partially cauterized.   
One of Virgil's conjured swords. One aimed at me.  
We were drawing attention from people around, though not as much as I would have expected. My fight with Virgil in Limbo had bled over enough into the real world. The block wasn't destroyed the way it was in Limbo, but windows were shattered and lights had flickered out.   
I scooped up Kat trying to figure out where I could go. I had few friends in Limbo and less in the real world. I couldn't rack up another dept from those I did know. I would have done it for Kat if I'd have thought they would help. When I was injured I went to Limbo. I cursed. Kat was human, I wouldn't do any good. I doubted she would even survive the trip.  
I looked down at Kat to ask her but she had slipped into unconsciousness.   
"Someone call 9-1-1" a bystander shrieked.   
A hospital. I didn't like the idea. I didn't trust human strangers, but it might be Kat's only chance. My instincts told me to run, but I knew waiting for an ambulance would be faster and smoother for Kat. I ground my teeth but resisted the impulse.   
When the paramedics arrived two started examining her and the third questioned me.   
"There was an earthquake or something. Just look at the street. I don't have time for stupid questions just help her." The paramedic gave me a sympathetic look which made me hate him even more.  
Kat was in the ambulance but when I made to climb in after her one of the paramedics tried to stop me.  
"Like hell," I told him, pushing past.  
They rushed her into an emergency room the moment we got there. They only stopped me from following by making it clear how dangerous it could be for Kat if went in.  
Grueling hours past and I longed for something to fight. All I could see was Virgil's bloody smirk and his words "Now you don't need Kat."  
I caught my reflection in a pane of glass in the waiting area. My hair, as I'd suspected, was streaked with white. I looked more like Virgil than ever. Wishing I had rebellion to smash the glass, I settled for glaring angrily and turning my back.   
Suddenly I wasn't looking at the hospital anymore. The waiting room was still there but the light was eerie and red, and decay lay thickly over everything. Limbo, I realized. But there were no demons dragging me in or gate on the floor as there had always been before.   
One minute I had been in the real world, the next, Limbo. I drew Rebellion slowly. And turned around quickly again- and the I was back in the waiting room in the real world. My arm was outstretched, but Rebellion was gone. In confusion I turned once more, but only the empty blue plastic chairs remained.   
Someone cleared their throat, and I looked beside me. A nurse was giving me a strange look.   
"She's stable. If you'd like to go in and see her. She's not awake yet. After we are going to have to ask you a few questions and do some paper work."   
I hope you're better Kat, I thought to myself, because we can't stay much longer.   
Kat was awake by the time they let me in the room which seemed to surprise the nurse.  
"Hey," I say.  
"Hey," she smiles back.  
"Kat I'm so sorry."  
"For what? Saving my life? Saving the world? They said I'm going to be fine. That's thanks to you."  
She reached for my hand, but I drew back. When I didn't say anything, she changed the subject.   
"Whatever happened when you killed Mundus, it obviously didn't merge Limbo and the real world the way we thought it did at first. But Dante, I can feel it. The two planes are closer than they have ever been."  
"Yeah, something happened while I was out there. Something isn't right."   
She nodded. "We have to get out of here."  
"Are you sure you are up for that?" I asked, even though I knew she was right.  
"Do I have a choice?" I helped her to her feet then turned my back as she changed gingerly into her clothes.  
"Demon sightings are all over the news." I told her as I put my arm around her for support. "But as far as I can tell they haven't been able to do any proper damage to the real world."  
Kat stumbles and turns even paler. I forgot that she was weak even before the surgery. Even before Virgil nearly killed her.  
I pick her up and move quickly through the hallways. I pushed through a fire exit ready to run but the alarm didn't sound. Finally, a piece of luck.   
As the door closes behind me I caught a flash of red light.   
"Where do we go from here?" I asked her ignoring the demonic light.  
She looked lost for a moment. "Without the Order... I don't know Dante. I don't know."  
I had hoped she would have an idea, because mine were bleak. Still I looked confident when I told her, "I know a place."   
I didn't even own a gun in the real world. I didn't kill humans. I never had. But headed back to her place without a weapon seem foolish- idiotic. What choice did we have though? I wasn't too worried about bring Kat there. Beatrice didn't kill humans either. I hoped I would be as lucky.  
Kat clung tightly to my chest and I felt protectiveness well inside me. I had to keep her safe.  
I considered stealing a car though we weren't too far, but I didn't really know how to drive one and Kat wasn't in any condition to do so.   
Kat walked when she could to avoid too much attention but mostly I carried her, prying eyes be damned.  
Usually I could feel the rift around Bea's store but today it seemed like everywhere was a rift.   
"Well if it isn't Dante, the Demon Hunter." A familiar voice answered the door.  
"Bea, sanctuary." I chocked. The sight of her practically hurt me.  
"Nephilim don't get to claim sanctuary. Besides, this is anything but a place of worship." She said coldly.  
"You knew? You knew I was Nephilim?" I demanded, forgetting everything else for a moment.   
"Oh, please. I could tell just by looking at you. And that was before you had the pretty white streaks that practically screamed 'inner turmoil'." She smirked.  
Kat let out a little moan and I focused back on the present.   
"Nice pet. Now go away." She said, giving Kat a disinterested once over.  
"She's human Bea, you don't kill humans."   
"I don't kill them, that doesn't mean I have to let in anyone who comes knocking on my door."  
"If you don't let her in, she'll die. Bea..."  
"Oh shut up Dante. You always were too pretty to say no to." She moved away from the door, letting me squeeze inside.  
"Thank you."  
"Think of it as payment for killing Mundus." I didn't ask how she knew that one. Anyone with a finger on the pulse of the city could have figured it out.  
"There's a bed upstairs for the girl. Mind the-"  
Crack.  
I smashed head on the lip over the stairs, like I had done a million times before. Being almost six five was great for demon killing and a hazard other times.   
When I came back downstairs Bea was sitting at the table with two steaming mugs.   
"Don't tell me that's coffee. I might feel obligated to kiss you, and then you'd kick my ass." I said, inhaling deeply.  
Bea grinned and pushed the mug towards me. "Well then I won't tell you, since I did just grant you sanctuary and all and I'm pretty sure there's rules there about ass kicking."  
When I finished the coffee, she gave me the 'now talk' look."   
"So, you destroyed Virility, Raptor News and Mundus. It might have been your sword Dante, but I know wasn't your plan. So talk. Limbo's practically knocking at the doors since you closed the hell gate."  
"You knew I was Nephilim. Did you know I'm not the only one?" I asked her, ignoring those questions for the moment.   
"Your brother. There were rumours, but he was clearly better at keeping himself anonymous."  
"My twin. Hell if keep this up, I won't know the difference anymore." I twined my finger through a white strand of hair. Bea must have heard the bitterness in my voice, but she stayed silent.  
"It was his plan. I was just the weapon. He said jump, so I did. Just like when we were little." I was silent for a while.  
"So we defeated Mundus and his cronies, and about a thousand other demons. And then when we win, after everything, we get Kat back and we win and he says to me 'Now we can rule'. After everything I went through to free these people from the demons, Virgil tells me it wasn't a rebellion, it was a power struggle."   
"So you killed him."  
I sighed, dragging my hands across my face. "No. I didn't kill him. Though I probably should have. I was going to, Kat stopped me. I should have been able to stop myself. But I couldn't. I know why the devil's rule here. It because they are stronger. Even inside me they are stronger."  
"So much self pity. Now you know what it feels like to be human sometimes." Bea told me crisply. "As I recall, it's Dante, the Demon Hunter. Not Dante, the Demon. Besides, not all demons are evil either. Or you never would have born."  
"What do you know about my family?"   
"Eva the Archangel, and Sparda the Demon King. Sacrifice, and Betrayer. Everyone knows about your parents punishment. It's suppose to prevent the birth of more Nephilim. They knew they would die the moment you they found out you were conceived. So they hid you away. And then, on your seventh birthday Mundus found your father. You know the rest Dante."  
"Do you know anything about the amulets?" I asked.  
"No," she shook her head. "I can tell they are tied to your power. But that is all." She looked at me sadly. Maybe she was remembering the same things I was. Not memories of angels and demons, but almost human ones. Memories of us.  
"Bea, I..."  
"It is way too late for apologies. It was too late before you walked in the door with a girl whom you look at with more tenderness than I've ever seen in those pretty eyes of yours." Immediately I looked down, ashamed. The words are harsh, but she says them softly.   
The ground. "Shit." The ground was covered in black ichor.   
"Dante, what the hell. Don't you dare phase into Limbo in my kitchen!"  
"It's not me, ever since killing Mundus, Limbo and the real world are closer." I shouted.   
"Like hell it isn't you! If that were the case I would be going with you. You're just disappearing."  
It was bizarre, I could see clearly on both planes for a moment. I focused hard on Bea and slowly Limbo faded, the last thing to disappear was the weight of Rebellion on my back.   
"New ability eh?" Bea asked with dry humour.   
"What the fuck." I said angrily. I don't have time for this. Most of my abilities only work in Limbo. But this shit has never bled over into the real world before.   
"Hey, relax. Dante, we will figure this out." I closed my eyes trying to drown out my anger and my impulse to snap at her.  
"New ability. One that works from the real world. Great. Fantastic. Now every time I get upset I have to worry about falling into a demon nest."  
"Upset?"  
"The first time it happened, I was waiting to hear if Kat would make it. This time I was thinking..." about us. I didn't finish the sentence.   
"Dante, you're tattoos, they are glowing." She exclaims, ignoring my words.  
"They do that. What colour?" I asked, too tired to try and see myself.   
"Red."   
One of my father's powers then. Lately that's all I seemed to be getting. Well at least I wouldn't have to run around in Limbo trying to get to Kat's portals anymore.  
"Now you won't need Kat."  
"Ah shit, Virgil, really?"  
"I'm sorry?" Bea said, slightly alarmed.   
"Usually I get more power when I defeat something stronger than me. When I push myself, when I need something, that's usually when it manifests. I thought maybe this came from defeating Mundus, but it came after that. I didn't earn this one. It was given to me, by Virgil."  
"Given to you? How is that even possible?"  
"Something to do with the amulets is my only guess." I touched the red pendant at my throat. I wondered where it's twin was now.   
"Dante you look exhausted. You've done your share of world saving for today. Go to sleep." She reached over and brushed my cheek.  
I sighed and stood. She was right, I was exhausted after my fight with Mundus and Virgil. Before making my way to couch, I checked in on Kat. She looked peaceful asleep, even after everything, there were no nightmares to disturb her.  
I stood there a moment longer watching her before collapsing on the couch. I pulled my coat around me and fell asleep almost instantly.  
I dreamed about two young boys, but in this dream they were both silver haired and completely indistinguishable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed I took a few liberties. Dante's hair isn't fully white, like it was at the end of the game and in the first chapter Virgil didn't leave through a portal. I just made Bea up, because I felt like there had to have been someone in Dante's past aside from a string of girls from clubs.   
> I know the first couple chapters are a little slow, but things pick up quickly after the next chapter :)  
> Reviews and comments would be rad. I'd love to know what you guys think!


	3. Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! The next one is longer. Again, please let me know what you think.

When I woke, my side ached and my shoulder ached from where I'd been shot. But it probably wasn't the tearing pain I deserved.   
Packing covered my side, and though I couldn't see them, I knew ugly stitches snaked underneath.   
Virgil hadn't even been aiming for me, but he'd hurt me more than Dante. I stood carefully and stretched.   
My henna was fading and I was sure the mark on my forehead was smeared beyond recognition. Without their protection I was lucky not to have projected into Limbo. I'd need to reapply them soon.  
Soft voices emanated from the floor below. Dante, and the woman Bea. I didn't know who she was to Dante, but something about her bothered me. Sanctuary or not, I didn't trust her.  
Before I'd made it halfway down the stairs Dante was there helping me.  
"I'm ok, Dante, really," I told him. He looked at me with those usually playful eyes that told me he didn't believe a word of it.  
I saw Bea, sitting at the table give me an inscrutable look as Dante helped me down the rest of the stairs.   
"I'm going out," Bea announced. "I need some things. I'll be back in a few hours. No phasing, either of you," she warned before disappearing out the door.  
With the whole city out looking for Dante and I as terrorists, I wondered if we would ever be able to go out without our identities disguised. For now we would have to stay here until we figured something out.  
"How are you feeling?" Dante asked me softly.  
"I'm alright. I've had worse." His expression twisted and I knew that my words had hurt rather than reassure. He looks so lost, Dante, who laughed and punned in the face of some of the fiercest demons ever to march out of the hell gate.   
"Are you alright?" I countered.   
"No," I could tell the honesty cost him something, but he gave me the truth.  
"Vergil..." he stopped and closed his eyes. "Vergil was all the family I had left. And I almost killed him. My powers, they are growing stronger. Maybe stronger than I can control. I let the devil take over, and that's what let me defeat Virgil. How does that make me better than him?"  
I should have told him it wasn't his fault, he did it for the right reasons, Virgil was evil. But the words stuck in my throat. Memories of Virgil patiently teaching me how to protect myself welled up. Telling me stories about angels and about his brother he barely knew.   
Virgil who had almost let me die, twice. Who had sought to rule Limbo city.  
Virgil, who I thought I loved.   
"You are better than him, Dante. You aren't demon, and you aren't an angel and you aren't Virgil. You are Dante."  
"Yeah, people keep telling me that." His voice was bitter. "What does it even mean?"  
"It means whatever you decide. Isn't that why you fought for free will?" I covered one of his huge hands with mine.


	4. Dante

Kat and I sat in silence for a long time. With her hand on mine, we both became lost in thought.  
I shifted uncomfortably. I'd never been was for introspection. That had been Virgil. Decisive action and strength had always been my assets.   
Well fine. I would play to my strengths then instead of hiding.  
"I'm going on a hunt." I told Kat. "The demons are trapped here, pushing closer to the real world every moment. The less of them there are, the better. Plus I really need to kill something." I gave Kat a half grin.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? After yesterday, are you..."  
"Am I up for it? It'll take more than a couple of Demon Kings to slow me down." The bravado came easily and I felt my natural cockiness slide back into place. But it was true enough. I didn't have a scratch to remind me of yesterday, not even where Mundus had tried to rip out my heart.   
"I want to come," she told me firmly. "With Limbo so close to the real world, I'm pretty sure I can phase in fully. Something humans, even mediums have never been able to do before. I want to be the first human to see Limbo for real." I looked at her, wounded and bite sized, her eyes full of fierce determination and decided the demons didn't stand a chance.

I scrawled Bea a short note before taking Kat's hand. I hadn't done this on purpose before, but I was fairly certain I could move us into Limbo easily.  
"What are you doing? I can draw us a portal."  
"Why take the stairs, when you can take the-" I concentrated for a second. Black ichor smeared the surfaces of the little apartment and some of the walls crumbled around us.  
"Elevator," I gave Kat a dazzling grin. Or I thought it was dazzling. Kat looked shocked and horrified.   
"Why didn't you tell me you could that?" She demanded.   
"I only found out about it last night. Relax, it saves us a lot of trouble." I told her, but she still looked worried.  
A little shriek diverted my attention. Stygians. I use to have my own, more colourful names for demons, because I'd rarely bothered with introductions before killing them. Once I'd joined the Order Virgil had insisted I learn the proper names for my opponents. Calling them Tyrants didn't make them any less of a Fatzo.   
There was only five of them, easy enough to dispatch. I drew Rebellion. I usually like to engage in some banter, maybe some mockery. I know my eloquence had been the true defeat of the Succubus, but I was reasonably sure Stygians were too dumb to understand English.   
Three of them dissolved under Rebellion's mighty swings before they even attacked. I dodged a sloppy blow from one of the remaining two before they both died in one lazy slash of my sword.

I turned back to Kat, ready to gloat, when I realized she wasn't even watching. She was staring in fascination at the ichor covering the ground beneath her feet.  
"It's called Malice." She told me without looking up, "It's organic. It grows like moss, except instead of growing on the north side, it grows wherever there is anger and hatred."   
"I guess that's why it is everywhere around this city," I didn't really see why the moss was more exciting than my flawless fighting prowess, but since Kat found it interesting I tried not to sound too bored.  
"I've seen Limbo a thousand times. But I've never really experienced it. Limbo wasn't always hell. Not until Mundus opened the gate and let his demons control the city. I read that it used to be a place filled with mysteries and terror and beauty and wonder. Once, many millennia ago, it was a place for angels and demons to meet in peace. "  
I almost told the only angelic thing I'd ever seen in Limbo was her. But I bit my tongue which was something I wasn't very practiced at. Too much had happened too quickly and I didn't want to scare her away, even if it was the truth.  
"Dante! Look out" Kat cried suddenly. I whirled, narrowly avoiding the double blades of a Dreamrunner. There was second one close behind. I made a low growl.   
"Look who's come to join the party," I taunted. They were faster than me , but predictable. Tapping in on my mother's powers I phased away, drawing them away from Kat. They attacked simultaneously, blades whistling in the heavy air. I dodged one but I wasn't fast enough to dodge both. One of the swords bit deeply into my arm. I cursed and spun away landing a heavy blow in return. A third Dreamrunner popped into existence. Crap. Two I could handle if I was careful but three would be dangerous, especially already injured. I dodged a blow, and then another while waiting for an opening. I lifted Rebellion to parry when I heard a portal open behind me. I couldn't block both and I didn't have time do dodge.

Suddenly something splattered on the demon in front of me. A few flecks landed on my skin where they sizzled and burn. The demon fared worse, erupting into noxious flames before dissolving.   
"Watch where you throw those things." I hollered to Kat, my arm still itching madly where the drops from her wiccan Molotov cocktail had landed.   
Still I grinned, there weren't many people who could say they taken out a Dreamrunner as neatly as Kat just had. I dispatched the second while it stood immobile watching its brethren burn. The final Dreamrunner eyed us warily for a moment from underneath its mask. It wasn't in the nature of demons to run but looking at the two of us the remaining demon seemed hesitant.   
"What don't want to play anymore?"  
I lunged towards it just as it opened a portal, clearly deciding I wasn't worth the trouble now that it was free of Mundus' orders. Rebellion skewered it halfway into the portal. I yanked my sword back, just as the portal snapped shut cleaving the fleeing demon in two.  
When I returned to Kat a second time, she looked worried.  
"Did I hit you?" she asked urgently.  
"Only a little," I shrugged. They barely seemed worth mentioning.  
"Let me see." That's when I noticed my arm wasn't healing anymore where the Dreamrunner had cut me.  
"I thought I had a clear shot, but they move so fast." She inspected my arm, now pocked with tiny burns. "This isn't good. Oh Dante, I'm so sorry. I saw the one cut you and I was worried."  
"Don't be sorry. You saved my life. But you really need to stop making a habit of this Kat, nobody will believe I'm a big bad Nephilim anymore." I'd expected a smile at that statement, I did enjoy seeing her smile. Instead of smiling she grabbed the sides of my face and inspected my eyes.

"Your pupils are dilated," she noted.   
"Yeah well, I am looking at something I like." I said with a wink.  
"So not the time Dante. You arm is still bleeding. Is that normal?"  
"There's always time for that... but no, that's not normal. Not at all." I try to focus on something other than how close she is. It probably was serious.  
"If you're going to play nurse though..." I started.  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence Dante. We have to get you back to the real world." She said, rummaging in her pack for something.  
"I heal better in Limbo." I protested, though there was strong evidence to the contrary at the moment.  
"Not from this. We have to get you back." She sounded scared, so I gave her shoulder a brief squeeze.  
"Alright, I'll take us back." I reached for her hand but she pulled away.  
"I don't think you should be using demon powers right now. The only reason you are still alive is because you are half angel too. You can't let the magic take a foothold. It's attracted to demonic energy. I just need a moment."  
I was starting to think she wasn't over reacting. My arm was throbbing painfully and I was starting to feel woozy.   
With her injured arm, it took her a moment longer to draw the portal. When it was complete I stumbled towards it, landing on my hands and knees in Bea's kitchen.

"Bloody hell, Dante. What did I tell you about entering Limbo here?" Bea demanded angrily.   
"Help me get him to the couch," Kat pleaded, both of us ignoring Bea's rage for the moment.  
"I'm not infirm. I can walk that far," I said bringing myself to my feet. As it turned out though, I couldn't. As I fell Kat moved to help me, but Bea got there first. Which was probably good, while Bea wasn't much larger than Kat, but she was a lot stronger. They half carried me to the couch though I was bigger than both of them put together.

"What the hell was in that cocktail," I asked, trying to focus on the room.  
"You really don't want to know. It's strong magic, dark. I don't usually use black magic, but it made me feel better to know I had something that could kill almost any demon. I wouldn't have used it, but it was only thing left in my pack. And I couldn't watch you die." Kat told me as she inspected my arm. I realized she was just talking to keep me focused on her and to stop me from drifting. Virgil must have taught her that.   
"You might still get that chance," Bea said acidly.  
"Bea," I warned, though my voice was weak. "This isn't Kat's fault." The mood in the room was far too dark for my liking. "Besides there is no way I'm going to die from some splattered bat dung and skunk hair or whatever vile ingredients were in there. It would be kind of lame after saving the world and defeating the Mundus."  
Kat gave me a tiny smile, but it lifted my heart. She was furiously mixing ingredients. She looked like she was glowing. 

"You're beautiful, you know that Kat? Katty..." I mumbled, my eyes drifting closed.   
"Dante! Dante stay with me. Open your eyes Dante." I felt Kat's warm hands on my face but her words were distant. I struggled for a moment to open my eyes.  
"So beautiful..." Then my eyes shut again and did not open.


	5. Kat

I listened to Dante's ragged breathing for a moment longer before hastily turning back to spell. I avoided Bea's gaze, though I could feel boring into me. I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks, making me flush. The last person to call me beautiful had been my demon step father. But this felt so different, hearing it from Dante. I pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on my work.  
The salve was almost complete, and it would help him heal, but mostly it would be up to him to pull through. I had faith he would. I lit a match, dropping into the bowl and murmured a few words before rubbing it into his arm in small clockwise circles.   
"Will that heal him?" Bea asked with brittle tone.  
"It- it should. He's strong. He'll pull through."  
I let my knuckles brush over his hot cheek. I wondered if this was the first time he's been through this sort of pain. But then I realized that there are scars on his cheek and arms and I couldn't begin to imagine what could scar a Nephilim when he walked away from Mundus unmarked.   
He muttered in his sleep, tossing his head slightly.  
"I've done everything I can. It's up to him now. We just have to let him rest," I told her.   
"Fine. Your turn then." She said returning to the kitchen.  
"What do you mean, my turn?" I asked in confusion. She grabbed my hand roughly.   
"You think I don't know what these marks mean?" she asked indicating my fading henna. "You think I'm going to let you sleep here another night unspelled?" she let me go abruptly. "What if something traces you here?"  
On the table I realized are all the ingredients for my henna and my mark.  
"I don't know the exact recipe you use but you should have everything here you need. Anthemis noblis, Nardus, mignonet."  
"Thank you," I whispered. With everything else, I'd almost been able to push aside my fear of going to sleep unmarked. Almost.  
As I worked I could hear Dante's mutterings getting louder. Then as I was carefully measuring out the lavender powder he screamed "VIRGIL NO!" Both Bea and I leaped to our feet and I spilled the powder across the table.  
Dante was gripping a handful of the blanket we had draped over him, shredding it with his powerful hands. His eyes were still closed and his face was flushed.  
"Virgil!" he called again lost in the dream. "Virgil, please." This time his voice was barely more than a whisper. I wanted to reach for him and comfort him somehow but with Bea hovering close over my shoulder I held back. There was nothing we could do for him.  
I reluctantly returned to the kitchen, sweeping the powder off the table into the bag.   
I finished my henna and let it set, breathing a sigh of relief.   
As I waited for it to dry I did my best to ignore his screams and calling out but it was hard. Sometimes he screamed his parents names. Sometimes mine. Mostly he called out for Virgil. I did this, I thought to myself bleakly. This is my fault. He didn't need me to take him to and from Limbo any more. It had been selfish of my to demand to come. If he hadn't been worried about drawing them away from me he might have been fine.   
"Kat," Dante's voice sounds anguished. "Kat."  
I rose and moved to his side. His eyes were still closed and the fevered heat in his cheeks had given way to sickly pallor.   
"How could you?" he murmured his voice full of pain. I felt bile rise in my throat, guilt tore through me and I bolted upstairs, too cowardly to listen to the rest.


End file.
